Flames of Desire
by On The Edge of Glory
Summary: Drusilla lost everything at the hands of both the Argents and her father but gained everything back from Alexander Vita. Now she returns to a place she hasn't been to in years. She is still scarred, but healing. But will finding her mate be what she needs to forget her past. [Book 1 of Desires]
1. Do You Feel That? There's a Dead Body

"Do you feel that? There's a dead body." Drusilla will admit that her family was strange. Stranger than probably most of the families in the world. Granted she is apart of this weird family, but she never said she wasn't just as weird. For starters, there is Alexander Vita, he's the man of the house so to speak. He was the one who brought this family together. Alexander was an unusual man. Hair as white as snow and as fine as silk, his eyes icy blue with rings of navy around the pupil and outer ring of the iris, skin as pale as the moon and as flawless as marble. The man had a studious, professional, and sophisticated look about him, while also being thoughtful and caring. He looked much younger than he is, the only thing throwing off his young appearance is the natural white hair. After him comes Ophelia, the one who just spoke. Alexander has three daughters, all of who are adopted, but not many would realize when they look at Ophelia. She looked just like him in every way, but while he is tall, slender, and strong build, Ophelia is small, short, and had a childlike look to her. With her big baby doll eyes, round cheeks, pouty lips.

Drusilla is next in the family. Looking nothing like them with sandy curls, which fell like a curtain down her back, and her big brown eyes that reminded everyone of a frightful deer ready to flee at any sign of a threat. Those brown eyes have turned white and around the white eyes was the white sclera, which is now black with red bloodshot lines, resulting in blindness to the young girl. Drusilla had a tall, willowy figure and she'd be beautiful if not for her blind eyes. After Drusilla is Seraphina. The youngest of them and the most innocent. Blood red hair, which fell to her mid back in ringlets. Her eyes were the color of sapphire, while her skin was pale with red freckles covering her face. Seraphina was by far the most normal one of them. Both in appearance and personality wise.

Drusilla always got a kick out of watching Seraphina's reacts towards their family's blunt, completely serious, and unfiltered way of talking. "Phe, no one says that." Seraphina whines as Drusilla runs a hand over Seraphina's hair.

"When will you learn to just accept that Ophelia is completely unaware of how she talk isn't normal."

"Not until she corrects it."

"You're thirteen years too late." Drusilla says.

"Dad, can we pleeeease go look for the body." Ophelia begs. Ophelia doesn't have an obsession with death, her words not Drusilla's, she has a passion for it. She always knows when someone dies in the same city/town that she lives in and she can find it like a bloodhound with a steak.

"Dad, it's late and it's cold. I'm not going into the woods to look for a dead body." Seraphina huffs.

"I want to go for a run." Drusilla's eyes change from the blind eyes to burning blue eyes.

"Yes, let's go!" Ophelia's eyes glow a deep purple, which forces Seraphina's eyes to glow the same color. These girls aren't normal human girls. Drusilla is half Druid half werewolf, Ophelia, Seraphina, and Alexander are werecats, but Alexander and Ophelia were also born as seers. Normally werewolves and werecats were enemies, but Alexander saw to it that he begins to break those prejudice thoughts.

Alexander lifts his head, his eyes glowing red. "Enough, girls," His eyes move to Seraphina. "It appears that it is currently two against one. I'm sorry to say, Sera, but we're going into the woods." Seraphina huffs and crosses her arms.

"Why do I have to go with?"

"Family bonding." Alexander smiles, all their eyes returning to normal as they get ready for the run. Being seers, Alexander and Ophelia got to choose what they wanted to be seers of. Alexander chose to be a seer of death, more commonly known as a necromancer. He chose this when he was brought back to life. Ophelia chose the same path when she was also brought back to life thirteen years ago. As Necromancers they have a sense for when death is occurring, when it has happened, where it happened, and they are able to change life and death itself. Ophelia has only managed to bring someone back from the dead. She hasn't managed to make a person die like Alexander can.

Sensing a dead body and having the desire to go to it is what Necromancers live life like every day. Death is normal and simple to them. Whereas most people don't talk about death or feel great amounts of sadness and grief over it, Necromancers don't because they know death isn't always permanent. "Come on girls, lets go." The Vita family move very often and it's because hunters hunt them down for the slaughter and because people tend to notice when you're not normal. They never stay in one place too long, but living in Beacon Hills might just be the place for them.

Drusilla used to live around here and it had always made her feel calm and safe, that was until the Argents moved here, but they've been gone for so long from this town, so Drusilla feels it's safe to stay here for a while. They bought a good size home right by the nature preserve, wanting and needing to be close to the woods. Werecreatures need to be close to nature, it's a natural instinct for them.

"It's cold." Seraphina whines as she rubs her arms. Werecats and werewolves are different. Werecats are faster, quicker reflexes, and an immunity towards magic infused things such as mountain ash. Werewolves are stronger, has better senses, and are faster healers. But both sides have weaknesses. They both are affected by the moon and wolfsbane, but werecats are also affected by the weather and temperature. If things are too hot or cold they feel it and if the weather is bad they often hide away until it blows over. Werewolves are affected by mountain ash in the sense that they can't cross it or touch it, it used in a way as a barrier against them.

It's no wonder Seraphina is shivering in her long-sleeved shirt and jeans, while Drusilla is perfectly fine in her white cotton strapless dress and bare feet. "Here, girls." Alexander holds out their jackets, which Seraphina is quick to grab. She slips her warm thick leather jacket on as Ophelia pulls on her thinner and cooler leather jacket, not as much affected as Seraphina due to being half seer. "Come on, let's get looking." They split off in different directions as they search.

Drusilla lets her eyes glow as she runs through the woods. She can't see with her human eyes, but with her werewolf eyes, she can see as well as dogs. Being blind all she sees is darkness with her human eyes. The only thing in the dark to break it up is the color of people's auras. Being half druid, Drusilla has the ability to master in an element. Fire, water, air, earth, or the extremely rare spirit element. The spirit element is very unknown, not many are gifted the ability to control this strong element. From what Drusilla has learned it allows her to see the aura of people and when she dives into this aura she can hear people's thoughts, feel their emotions, and relive their memories as long as they don't have a wall to block her out. She hasn't figured out what else she can do yet due to the spirit element still being a great mystery. Only three other druids had this gift and none shared the knowledge of it with anyone. Drusilla is more than likely the strongest spirit user, however, due to her being a hybrid. Never before has there been such a thing as a hybrid until Drusilla came around. Before you were one or the other, never both. The seer power is power given to any race, it doesn't make them a hybrid.

Just because Drusilla is unique, doesn't mean she likes it, however. Some days she wishes she could just be as normal as everyone else.

* * *

Ophelia crouches down as she looks at the body of the young girl. She had been ripped in half and had a look of pure terror on her face. One of Alexander's strict rules of being a necromancer is if the body is imperfect you can't bring them back. Imperfect in the sense that their organs have been damaged or parts of them were ripped off. No one wanted to recreate Frankenstein's monster and if the organs were damaged then chances are when you bring them back they'll just die again unless you can repair them before you resurrect them. This body was clearly imperfect. Her intestines were hanging out, half her body was missing, which meant she'd be Frankenstein if they brought her back, and it appears as if her lungs were filled with blood. If she was brought back to life she'd choke on her own blood and die again.

"Well, so much for that." Ophelia sighs as she stands up. She hated imperfect bodies. They disgusted her as much as it disappointed her. She finds that bodies that are in perfect condition are art at it's finest. This wasn't art, it was a mess that a five-year-old would be proud of. The sound of dogs barking, causes her eyes to glow. Necromancer or not she rather not deal with the police. With that thought in mind, she quickly turns and runs off back through the woods in search of her father.

* * *

Seraphina shivers as she walks through the woods. She has only been with the Vitas since she eleven. She's now fourteen. Her pack was killed by hunters, Alexander got there just in time to save Seraphina, but she was the only one to be saved. With nowhere else to go Alexander took her in. It has been an adjustment with them being necromancers, Drusilla being half werewolf, and her having to move constantly, but she's grown used to it or as used to it as werecat can grow to be. She has come to love Drusilla and Ophelia both as sisters, but she grew up to dislike werewolves and Ophelia is strange, but over the years Seraphina has come to accept the both of them, most of the time. There are times like now when she hates them. Hates that they dragged her out of her warm house to go body searching in these dark and cold woods. She just hopes they don't end up bringing some girl back to life. Especially with the cops in the woods like they are.

* * *

Alexander closes his eyes as he breathes in the earthy scent of the woods. The woods calm the beast inside as easily as milk warms a cat's belly. No matter what kind of werecreature you are, the woods is always something serene and calming to the beast. Alexander almost forgot how good the woods feel. They haven't been in a rural place like Beacon Hills in years. They've spent so much time in cities where hunters were scarce and weird people tend to be more accepted.

In the cities, they couldn't run free and enjoy the woods on a full moon night. Running always made the beast feel free, relaxed, and a sense of belonging. This is what Alexander needed. This was already feeling like home to him.

* * *

Drusilla runs through the woods, not carrying about her feet scraping against the rocks, roots, and rough forest floor. She feels more herself in these woods like she could do anything in the world. A peaceful sigh escapes her lips as she stops and falls back onto the ground. She stares up through the tree's thick leaves and looks at the beautiful night sky. Cities didn't have skies like this. Filled with millions of stars. She lifts her hand and holds out a finger, covering up the half-full moon. A smile covers her lips as she stares up at it.

Her peaceful moment is ruined when she hears the howl break through the woods. It wasn't a dog howl and she knew the sound of Alexander and that wasn't him. She sits up, leaves tangling in her sandy curls. Her eyes move through the trees before landing on a pair of red eyes, that she knew didn't belong to Alexander. Drusilla scurries up as it begins to advance on her. Just before it can jump on her something or someone jumped out of the woods and onto it. The alpha and the other creature fight on the ground for a few minutes before the alpha breaks free and runs off. Drusilla turns and sees a man laying on the ground.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Drusilla asks as she scurries over. The man opens his eyes revealing blue werewolf eyes. Drusilla's own werewolf eyes gaze back at him. Warmth fills her as a shot of electricity races up her spine.

"Mate."


	2. Protection

_"Mate." A deep voice whispers in Drusilla's ear as a rough, calloused, large hand runs up under her shirt and over her stomach. "Mate." He nips her neck. Drusilla moans, leaning her head back as his hands move to her breast. "Mine."_

 _"Always." She whispers breathlessly as his thumb runs over her nipple. Drusilla moans and presses her back against him. "Mate." She turns and kisses him. His lips are so soft, but just as she is grabbing for his shirt she has pulled away._

 _"You belong to me, Drusilla." Drusilla feels a shiver of fear run down her spine as she hears the smooth British accent in her ear._

 _"Drusilla!" Her mate yells._

 _"Let go of me!" Drusilla cries as she struggles against the alpha. "Mate!" She cries, holding out a hand for him to grab._

 _"Drusilla!"_

 _"You're mine, Drewy. Mine! You'll always be mine."_

 _"Drusilla!"_

 _"Mate!" She cries as she feels the alpha's claws on her jugular._

 _"Drusilla!" The claw moves away then rips the skin as it comes back. "Drusilla!"_

Drusilla sits up breathing heavily. "Dru, baby, it's okay, breathe." She turns and lets her eyes glow. Sitting on her bed is Alexander, his hands on her shoulder. "Just breathe, sweetheart. Just breathe."

"I... I..." Drusilla bursts into tears, causing Alexander to pull her into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a nightmare. It's okay."

"Daddy? Drewy? What's going? Is everything okay?" Ophelia questions from the doorway.

"Everything's okay, Ophelia, Dru just had a bad dream. Go back to bed, honey." Ophelia looks at Drusilla with worry.

"You okay, Dru?" Drusilla's sandy curls stuck to her uncomfortably, sweat covered her honey skin, and her heart was still racing in her chest. She is still sobbing in Alexander's arms. She wasn't okay.

"I got this, Phe, go back to bed." Alexander says, but she ignores him and walks into the room. She sits down beside Drusilla and wraps her arms around her from behind, resting her head on her back.

"I'm here, Dru. I won't let anything hurt you. I'll die again before I let anyone hurt you again." Ophelia swears. Alexander watches his daughters, a sad smile on his lips. The bond between these two was as strong as if they really were sisters. Drusilla stops crying instantly and relaxes against Ophelia. "Wanna talk about it?" Drusilla shakes her head. "Well, I want to talk." Drusilla manages a water chuckle as Ophelia says that.

"You always want to talk." Alexander says. They move so that all three were resting against the headboard of Drusilla's king size bed.

"Have you heard the story about I brought a fairy back to life?"

"No." Drusilla whispers.

"Oh, this one is a good one."

* * *

Derek stares up at the ceiling, willing himself to fall asleep. No matter how much he tried he couldn't. His mind was on his mate. The young girl in the woods. She was beautiful. Long sandy curls that fell to her butt. Big werewolf blue eyes behind long sandy lashes. Tan honey skin. She was small, short, but had legs for days and a perfect hourglass figure. She was so small, so beautiful, so perfect.

Derek sighs and sits up, swinging his legs over the bed. "Drusilla." The name sounds so sweet on his lips. He runs a hand through his black hair and huffs. "This is what Peter was talking about." He used to tell Derek stories about how he felt for Ruby. Ruby had been Peter's entire world. All of Derek's life Ruby had been there. She was the center of Peter's life. His life revolved around her. Derek had never seen so much love except with his own parents. He understood what Peter meant now. Finding your mate was a powerful feeling. The second your eyes connect you aren't living for you anymore. You're living for her.

Derek sighs and falls back in bed, staring up at the ceiling that he's been staring at for the past three hours. "Drusilla." He tries the name again. It feels so warm on his tongue. Even her name was perfect. "Dru. Drewy." Derek finds himself smiling, something he hasn't done in years. "Shit," He groans, running his hands over his face. "Shit, I'm screwed." He huffs and drops his hands. He's too far in, too deep to get out. He knew he was screwed the second he met eyes with the blonde. If only he was smart enough to run the other way before the bond formed, but like the idiot he was he just stood there and let it happen. Then when she called out to him, he knew there was no way back from here on out.

Derek still remembers how soft her skin felt. It was as sweet as honey and as soft as butter. Derek just wished he had been brave enough to kiss her.

Derek sighs, closing his emerald eyes. He bets her lips were incredible. He wants to know for real though. He wants to taste her lips, feel her hair in his hands, know what her body feels against his. He wants her.

His eyes snaps out as he hears a scream. "Mate!" His heart speeds up as he hears her voice as if right next to his ear. He jumps out of bed, pulling on his jeans, jerking on his boots, and grabbing his keys and jacket, not bothering zipping his jeans up or tying his boots. He hurries out to his car, jumping in and starting it. He peels out of the driveway. He rolls down the window and lets the scents fill the car. He finds hers instantly and drives quickly in that direction. His whole body screaming for him to go to her. To save her from whatever threatens her.

He parks a bit away just in case. He slips through the woods towards the house. He leans against a tree that has the perfect view of her window. He listens to hear what is going on inside. "Go back to bed, dad, I'll stay with here tonight." He heard the voice of the girl from tonight. The friend, sister, whatever she is to Drusilla.

"You sure, Ophelia." Ophelia that was her name.

"It was just a nightmare, Phe, I'll be okay. Go sleep in your own bed." It had been a nightmare. Derek sighs in relief, feeling foolish now with how he ran out of the house. He scoffs, zipping up his jeans and bending to tie his boots. He slips his jacket over his wife beater and leans against the tree again.

"If you're sure."

"Go on, I'll be okay." He hears two sets of footsteps leave the room. He knows she's safe now, but he can't seem to leave. He stares up at the house, ready to defend his mate no matter what. His eyes snap to the window to find his mate staring out at him. She was dressed in a silk nightgown and was looking right at him. "You came." His voice reached his ears and was like heaven to him.

"I heard you call." Derek finds himself saying.

"Come up. Please?" She opens the windows and moves out of sight. Derek hesitates for only a second before making his way to the house. He moves silently up the house and moves through the window with the grace of a cat. She's sitting on the bed, waiting for him. He could see her much clearer now. Her hair was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful.

"Can I see your real eyes?" He finds himself asking, unable to stop himself.

"You won't like them." Moves towards her, lifting her chin up to so he could look her in the eyes.

"Please?" Her eyes turn to their normal look and Derek's breath catches. Her eyes are white and it looked like every blood vessel in her eyes burst. There was barely any white around the iris anymore. Just blood red surrounding white with a black pupil in the center. Despite the shocking look of her eyes, Derek finds himself enchanted by them. "They're beautiful." And they are to him. He crouches in front of her, running the back of his hand against her cheek. "You're beautiful."

"I'm Drusilla. Drusilla Vita." She says. "But you can call me Dru or Drewy if you want."

"I'm Derek. Derek Hale." Derek frowns as he catches her scent. Shock, fear, worry. "What's wrong?" He asks, looking into her blind eyes.

"Nothing." She's lying, they both know this. "Lay with me?" But it wasn't fair for Derek to push. He hated talking about himself. He can't be a hypocrite and make her talk about herself, so he nods. He unties his boots, wishing he hadn't bothered tying them now. He kicks them off, pulling his jacket off and dropping it by his boots before climbing into the bed with her. "I had a nightmare." She whispers.

"You won't now." He whispers back, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm here now."


End file.
